New Job Career
by BabyMoana
Summary: After the academy, everyone was thought to have great futures ahead of them. But not Zero Kiryu. Now an adult Zero wants to get away from Crosse's needy love. Not being able to find a job anywhere the hunter resorts to prostitution to get the money to buy an apartment. But what happens when a certain pureblood finds out about his job? WARNING: Yaoi, Mpreg,
1. Finding out

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **Shoutout to my friend BeautyCo13 who suggested to make Zero a prostitute. I thought it was a great/funny idea and was like "Well no harm in trying" so here it is, a story of Zero being a prostitute and OF COURSE KanamexZero ;)**

 **If any of you have any suggested story plots, by all means, leave your idea in the comments! I'll shout you out for the creative idea if I choose it!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oi Zero, have you had any customers yet today?" A voice asked to the silver haired male, that stood silently as he leant his back into the brick wall behind him. Zero looked at his child friend Kaito for a minute before shaking his head in reply. The two stood side by side in the cold weather, wearing little to no clothing. The dim brightness of the street lights gave enough vision for the two to see any cars come by. But many drove off, or some stopped and took in a whore or two before leaving. At the moment six people remained in the 'Prostitute' area. Also known as the street corner which was best known for picking up whores to fuck.

"It's fucking freezing! I would have brought a fucking jumper with me but these stupid pervs go for the ones nearly practically naked." Zero hissed as he rubbed his arms in a futile attempt to keep warm. Being a whore was never something fun. From a distance, Zero would have judged the prostitutes. But being one, he had a better insight on why people became prostitutes, and it wasn't because it was 'Fun'. More like they needed money urgently for serious matters. As cars came and past little people were picked up. Seems like tonight wasn't a good night for 'Business' unlike Wednesdays when there'd be more than five people fucking you in that night. Huffing silently, Zero slowly turned his head to his friend who watched the cars drive by quickly. "You got a spare cigarette?" Zero asked making Kaito turn and look at him.

Lavender eyes watched as the other male dug into his pocket and chucked the hunter a cigarette and lighter. Happily, Zero lit the cigarette and popped the tasteful enjoyment in his mouth. When he even began to smoke was unknown to Zero. It just...happened. "I need to at least earn $100 tonight to pay my bills tomorrow. There so overdue." Kaito groaned as he took the cigarette from Zero's hand took a puff of it. He then handed it back to Zero who took another mouthful of the foulness.

"I need an apartment. Cross is wanting me to stay at the academy. I'm literally twenty-six and have no job, no home and no love life. Everything is fucking falling to shreds around me." Zero said in a nearly upset tone as he finished the cigarette and threw the useless remains on the ground.

"Dude, not having a love life is fantastic! I'm dating and have to take them on dates etc. That means I gotta let more people fuck me so I can come up with that sort of money to take them out. Being single means you don't have to worry about getting other people things. I wish I was still single." Kaito imagined as he slowly closed his eyes and dreamed of it.

"I have to find a better job than this." Zero stated as he watched a white car pull up and take a random person on the corner. "It does pay well though." Zero reminded himself and sighed unhappily.

"Sometimes they don't even pay you, and it gets so annoying asking them to give the money." Kaito pointed out and watched as more cars pulled up and left. "I feel like we're the ugly ducklings. People are coming, choosing others and leaving. yet we haven't been picked once tonight. At this rate, I won't be able to get the money I need." Kaito winced and looked around for any cars that had the intention of picking up a whore. He really needed to seduce someone and fast.

"Chill okay, we always get at least one fuck a night." Zero coughed just as a car stopped in front of him. The stained window rolled down and both Kaito and Zero walked over to it. Slight competitiveness lingered between them as both needed this person. Bending over the two looked into the car, but it was far too dark to see the person's face. But being a hunter both Kaito and Zero quickly picked up a vampire aura. Though it felt strained for some reason. "Well hey there. How's your night been?" Zero asked and perked his ass out further, to make sure he looked round and Juicy.

"I knew that'd you'd be a failure in life. But being a stripper? Wow, I didn't see that coming." The voice stated within the car. Confused and slightly offended the hunter took a step away from the car. Peering inside he felt a strong aura release itself to the hunters.

"Kaname?" Zero questioned and watched as the figure turned the light on in the car to reveal a handsome, stone face. Those wine eyes looked at him but revealed nothing. "Shit." Zero groaned and quickly turned around and began walking away from the car. Though Kaito, on the other hand, remained, hoping he could at least snatch this person up. But the car followed Zero who stormed unhappily down the street. Constantly looking to the side, Zero was met with Kaname's Luxury black car that trailed after him. Pausing quickly the hunter stopped and eyed the car.

The window remained rolled down, Zero guessed Kaname wanted to speak with him. But he was in no mood for the pureblood to be here of all places. "Zero get in." Kaname's voice raised, but the hunter stood where he was, he didn't want to take orders from a stupid pureblood. Curiously, Zero walked over to the car and bent down so he could see Kaname from inside the car.

"Why should I? I've got work to do." Zero stated and went to move away from the car again but the pureblood just happened to open his mouth.

"What, selling your body for a little money?" Kaname snickered. Zero drew his attention back to the pureblood, giving him a nasty glare and a snarl.

"I'm sorry I'm not as rich and arrogant as you." Zero replied but the pureblood remained unfazed by the hunter's words.

"I'll take you back home, cross is probably wondering where you are," Kaname stated but the hunter didn't move an inch.

"He's the reason why I am selling my body. I go back when I want to. Now leave, I have got customers waiting." Zero hissed but in reality, there was nobody waiting for him.

"Yeah, big line I see," Kaname remarked amusingly before sighing heavily. "Tell you what, I'll take you back to the mansion. You can stay for the night if you want." Kaname commented but the pureblood could tell the hunter was highly against it as the said male screwed his face up in disgust.

"Look, Go away so I can do my fucking job. Crawl back to the coffin you got out of already." Zero hissed and walked away from the car, but the pureblood could be as stubborn as the hunter.

"Not even for $700?" Kaname asked while a wicked grin grew on his face as he watched the hunter stop in his tracks and turn around.

"I wouldn't touch you for $700. I'd rather fuck a tree." Zero growled and went to walk off but the pureblood stopped him...yet again. "Does your fiancé know you're here trying to pick up a whore?" Zero asked, narrowing his eyes at the pureblood defensively.

"No, she's in America fulfilling her pureblood duties before coming back here," Kaname asked calmly.

"So you're a cheater?" Zero asked as he walked over to the car in interest.

"Hardly. I only fuck insignificant people. They don't mean anything to me." Kaname replied as Zero poked his head through the car window.

"Pay me $800 and I'll let you have me for the _night."_ Zero sneered. He knew Kaname would have that money, but would the pureblood fall for his bribe?

"Deal," Kaname smirked as Zero's jaw dropped. He didn't think the pureblood would actually do it. Zero paused for a good five minutes before opening the car door and getting in.

"You better not be fucking with me," Zero growled as he shut the door.

"And why would I do that?" Kaname asked curiously as he drove off. Zero merely glared at him, remaining silent the whole ride.

* * *

After thirty minutes of silent driving, the two finally pulled up at the Kuran mansion. Looking through the window, Zero's jaw slacked as he looked at the enormous place. He knew Kaname lived in a big place, but his place was fit for a king. As the large metal gates with thorn patterns opened, Kaname drove up the pathway and parked next to his other million dollar cars. "Let's go," Kaname stated as he got out of the car. Quickly Zero got out, his eyes scanning everything around him.

' _Fuck he's rich.'_ Zero commented in his head while following the pureblood into the giant mansion. Or maybe calling it a castle was a better name for it. As the two came to the front door, it was opened by some staff members who bowed to Kaname respectively. Zero merely looked on but admired the handmade design on the inside of the mansion. It had chandeliers everywhere. It was so shiny and white. Would be a pain in the ass to clean though. Kaname gestured for the hunter to continue walking, as they walked up the red velvet staircase, Zero noticed the hand rails were made of pure gold. His eyes widened in amazement. As the two finally arrived at a door, Kaname opened it for the hunter who walked in with a hazy mind. The room was gigantic. The bed was huge and could probably fit twenty people on it. By now Zero's jaw was to the floor.

"Lay on the bed," Kaname ordered. It irritated and disgusted the hunter that he has to even take orders from the pureblood. But the pureblood was his customer so he had to do what he was told. Slowly Zero walked over to the giant bed and went to lay down, "Naked...lay on the bed naked." Kaname interrupted the hunter. Swallowing heavily the hunter began to strip off his thin clothing and gently let them fall to the floor. Wine red eyes scanned the hunter's pale body. Carefully Zero laid on the bed, back sinking into the soft creamy sheets. "Never would I have thought, I'd have a naked hunter laying in my bed awaiting me to fuck it," Kaname stated and stripped himself of his own clothing. But he didn't dare touch the hunter's body yet.

Zero watched with slight interest even though he hated to admit it. Kaname's body was fucking hot. Six pack, arms full of muscle and veins. His body was definitely what Zero liked. "Like what you see?" Kaname asked as he stripped off his pants and underwear to reveal a large veiny cock. Zero drew in a raspy gasp as he looked at the monster in front of him. He wouldn't be feeling this scared right now if Kaname was hard. But Kaname was this big and he wasn't turned on, Zero was almost afraid to know what size the pureblood would be when hard. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kaname signalled for the hunter to come over, "Come".

Slowly, Zero got up and crawled over to the pureblood who watched him with careful eyes. "Suck," Kaname ordered. Zero made his way off the bed and kneeled down on the floor between Kaname's legs. If he thought Kaname's cock was big he should have seen his balls. Zero breathed in a few times to calm himself down and prevent himself from running out of the room but remained seated where he was. Moving forwards, Zero gave Kaname's veiny cock a few kitten licks before taking the head of the cock into his mouth. He was already choking on the head and was far from getting half of it in his mouth. "Come on take more." Kaname hissed and grabbed a handful of Zero's silver hair, quickly the pureblood shoved Zero's head down, making his cock slide deeper into his mouth and down his throat. Thankfully Zero had this kind of treatment before and knew best to relax his throat rather than struggling.

"Fuck yeah, good boy." Kaname praised and pulled Zero's hair up and then back down. Zero sat there limp, getting his mouth/face fucked by Kaname's cock. When the hunter had stopped breathing, he didn't know. But he began to realise he was suffocating and tried struggling away from the pureblood who's dick was all the way down his throat. "Fuck." Kaname groaned as he threw his head back and became harsher with Zero, not caring that the other male was clearly struggling. Kaname's hips thrusted deeper and deeper, his cock imprinting in Zero's throat. "Ah." Kaname moaned and to Zero's pleasure, Kaname came finally. It filled deep in his throat and raised, coating his whole tongue, Some even managing to spill out the corners of his mouth.

Slowly Kaname pulled out after he was spent and looked down at the suffocating hunter who continually tried gasping for are but choked on the purebloods sperm. The hunter swallowed everything the pureblood gave and finally managed to get some deep breaths into his lungs. Kaname watched in amusement at the hunter's struggle. Once the hunter had finally relaxed he glared up at the pureblood, not happy with his near death experience. "You could have been more fucking gentle you bastard." Zero hissed but the pureblood merely grinned in reply.

"Could have but I didn't. You better watch your mouth or I'll be filling it more often with my cock, you wouldn't like that would you?" Kaname asked the hunter who growled angrily at the pureblood. "Now get on the bed and spread those little legs of yours," Kaname ordered firmly. Zero shakily stood up and made his way back on the bed, again feeling the silky touch of the sheets under him.

"Before you fuck me there are rules to what you can and can't do." Zero stated, but the pureblood paid no mind to him as he topped the hunter. His eyes filled with nothing but lust. "You aren't allowed to fucking strangle me, no stupid kinks like tying up, burning or cutting, No hitting either, also you have to wear a fucking condom." Zero stated to the pureblood who licked his ear seductively.

"Whatever," Kaname replied and explored the hunter's body in complete desire. Reaching down, Kaname pumped his cock, trying to wake it up again. After a good few pumps, his cock stood fully hard again. Kaname spread the hunter's legs out, enjoying the view as he looked down. "What a pretty pink hole," Kaname stated while licking his lips. Zero looked away in discomfort as he felt the tip of Kaname's crown poke at his hole.

"Wait are you wearing a condo-" Zero's sentenced was disrupted as Kaname thrusted all the way into Zero's tight entrance. "Ahh oh fuck." Zero moaned and screamed at the same time. It hurt like a fucking bitch. "Ah Ah Ah." Zero moaned over and over again as Kaname thrusted his giant cock repeatedly in the hunter.

"Ah fuck yeah, so good." Kaname groaned, his head tilting back as his cock was filled with the hunter's warmth. "Ah." Kaname moaned happily. Zero opened his closed eyes with some difficulty and looked up at the moaning pureblood. He always imagined the pureblood would be the quiet one during sex.

"Harder OH FUCK!" Zero screamed as Kaname hit the bundle of nerves in him. "AH FUCK, HARDER! DEEPER!" Zero screamed out with the top of his lungs. Kaname's pace quickened, his hands latching onto the purebloods hips, crushing them under his hold. His cock thrusting in so deep. Zero's hands wrapped around the purebloods neck, no matter how much he tried pulling away. "Ahh AH KANAME!" Zero screamed, his back arching off the bed, he then came all over Kaname and his chest. Kaname thrusted a few more times before filling Zero's walls with his cum.

The two groaned and moaned as they came down from their highs. They panted like dogs until finally, they calmed down. "I'm going to take a shower." Zero stated and pushed the pureblood off of him but the pureblood grabbed his wrist and flipped the hunter onto all fours. "Hey, I'm going to take a shower!" Zero informed and struggled from the pureblood.

"Shut up, I'm paying $800 for you." Kaname hissed. "So I can have you as much as I want," Kaname remarked and pushed back into the hunter's wet hole.

"Fuck." Zero groaned as he tilted his head back in pain. Kaname began thrusted again and again in the hunter. Becoming harder by every thrust. "You aren't wearing a condom. It's a rule." Zero groaned out to the pureblood.

"Who fucking cares. I'll tip you $100." Kaname moaned as he fucked the hunter again with deep, hard thrusts.

"You fucking better. This is the ONLY time I'm allowing such a repulsive act. If I EVER happen to have sex with you again and you don't wear a condom I'll fucking leave and take the money without you finishing." Zero growled as he felt Kaname cum inside him. The pureblood slumped on top of the hunter before falling to the side lazily. "Would Yuki...be happy that you're doing this?" Zero asked through small pants.

"Shut up," Kaname replied and sat up on the bed tiredly.

"Now can I have a shower?" Zero asked, hoping dearly he could get away from the pureblood. The said pureblood rubbed his temple before shooing the hunter with his hand. Taking the clear gesture, Zero got his clothes and put them around his lower regions as he headed towards the bathroom. As Kaname remained in bed he could hear the shower turn on. Sighing Kaname got off the bed and redressed again before getting a maid to clean up the evidence of their coupling.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **(Authors little comment)**

I don't know how much you all are going to like this, I've never really written Zero as a prostitute before so It'll be interesting on where this heads. Again if you have any ideas please leave a comment :)


	2. Aftermath

Zero walked back in the early bitter morning coldness. After he had the shower he seemed to have accidentally fallen asleep with the pureblood. But now it was barely reaching 5:00 am and he was walking back to the academy. His hands clutched the thick stash of money that Kaname paid him last night in his right pocket. He couldn't wait to get this in the money jar that he hid under the bed. It didn't look like much was in it, but he did have a few hundred's in the jar. Now with the $900 Kaname gave him, the hunter had roughly around $1300 altogether, and honestly, the hunter couldn't be any happier. He'd been looking at apartments near his 'workplace' and found a cheap apartment for $1000. The rent was only $250 a week which was amazing considering the Hunter earned roughly $400 per week. Not much but enough to survive on.

As the hunter rocked up to the Academy, his first intention was to pack everything then buy the apartment. After that, he'd figure out some way to tell the overly attached stepfather he was moving out. Sneakily the hunter crawled his way into the house through his slightly cracked open bedroom window. Scanning around, his room was rather empty right now. Quickly the hunter packed his clothes, and bed sheets. He'd obviously be taking everything else like the bed, bedside table and wardrobe. The only question was...how exactly is he going to get it in his new apartment?

* * *

 **A week later**

"You make sure you call me every day, come visit me on Sundays, send letters on Tuesdays, come over for dinner on Thursdays and text me Friday okay." Cross choked out as he wiped away a tear. He had lost his 'Daughter' and now he was letting go of his 'son'. It was an emotional time for him. Forcing a dim smile Zero nodded his head with much effort.

"Sure." Zero replied even though he wouldn't do half the things Cross mentioned. "I'll see you around Cross." Zero stated as he watched Cross get into a taxi.

"I love you! You're welcome to change your mind and come back to live with me!" Cross yelled from the rolled down window as the taxi drove off. Reaching his hand up, Zero gave a slight wave before turning on his heels and headed inside his new apartment. It was nothing special. Rather small but it was cosy. The bathroom happened to be squished in between the kitchen a small bedroom, while the living room was cramped into one corner. No matter how tiny it was Zero still loved it, much better than being around a clingy stepfather that's for sure. Looking down at his cracked phone he checked the time to see it was 4:00 pm.

 _'Better get some sleep, gotta make income somehow.'_ Zero thought and headed over to his cramped room. A single bed barely fit in the room. But at least it was comfy. Laying down, Zero closed his eyes and awaited sleep to devour him

* * *

 **10:20pm**

A Perfect time for the hunter to start getting ready for work. Even though he could rock up at any time, it was best to get in early. That's when all the hungry perverts are coming back from work. Quickly, Zero put on some tight shorts and a small T-shirt that was slightly see through so it could expose his pink nipples. Slipping on some white flat shoes the hunter combed his hand through his messy hair and exited his apartment. Thankfully the hunter could take all the time he wanted in getting to his 'job'. It was merely a five-minute walk or less away from his apartment. Unlike back at the academy where it was a twenty-minute walk.

As the hunter showed at the usual whore meeting place, there were little to no prostitutes around. Furrowing his eyebrows Zero looked around to see only three including him was four waiting. Normally there'd be a decent amount like six to ten here waiting. Maybe he was just early? Eventually, Kaito rocked up in some new clothes. "Where have you been this past week?" Kaito asked as he took out a cigarette and gave one to Zero.

"I moved in an apartment near here." Zero stated as he put the cigarette in his mouth and allowed Kaito to light it.

"Fuck really?! I thought you only had like $400 dollars in that little jar of yours. How'd you buy an apartment with that?" Kaito asked as he breathed in a mouthful of the toxic cigarette.

"Fucked the pureblood. Gave me $900." Zero said with pride as he watched his friend's jaw drop open.

"Holy fuck. Seriously?! I'm letting him fuck me next." Kaito stated eagerly resulting in Zero rolling his eyes as he puffed the cigarette. The two stood side by side for a decent amount of time, going through their cigarets and throwing them on the ground when done.

"Hey, you." A deep voice called out making Zero and Kaito both look in the direction of the voice. An old man, hairless and fat waddled his way over to Zero who tried not throwing up in disgust. He forgot how repulsive these clients could look. "I want you." The man smiled, revealing his grossly yellow teeth that had some blackness on them. Zero cringed mentally but remained calm on the outside. "I'll pay you $65." The man stated and went through his wallet to get the money.

"Seriously!? $65 for someone that looks repulsive as you? No thanks, make it a hundred or two hundred." Zero ordered, but the man did not look happy after Zero's words.

"I shouldn't be paying you more than $10 you fucking whore. Be grateful I even want to fuck your slutty ass." The old man hissed, Zero growled but remained silent as he really needed any money he could take.

"Fine." Zero seethed through his teeth and took the money from the man. Gently he tucked it in his pocket and walked with the old man to his car. As he got in the old looking, dusty, cum stained, fish smelling car he gave Kaito a last glance of despair before he was driven off to who knows where.

Withing minutes the man pulled up in an alleyway, turning his car off he turned his attention to Zero, his brown plain eyes staring holes into the young males legs. "Press yourself up against the window of the car. Let's make this a quickie. It's my kids birthday and my wife wants me home early." The man cooed as he began unbuckling his belt and pulled down his pants. Zero pulled down his shorts, stopping at his knees before he pressed himself up against the window.

"Before we start there are rules to what you can and can't do. You must wear a condom, no strangling, no-" But the hunter was stopped when a thick cock was shoved into him. Fuck he forgot to prepare himself. Customers were always so eager to fuck that they didn't bother preparing the 'whore's'. Why was he always interrupted when talking? Zero closed his eyes as he felt the man breath and moan in his ear. His breath smelt disgusting. His cock was so short and thick it felt like it was trying to shrink away. The man grabbed the hunters waist pulling him back then thrusting him forwards making him hit harshly against the window.

"Ow! Hey, you aren't allowed harsh kinks." Zero reminded but the man paid no attention as he banged the hunter harder and harder against the car door. Zero knew the man wouldn't listen to him so he remained silent for now. Thankfully his face was not facing the man or he'd see the absolute disgust plastered on the hunter. Zero could feel the man's tiny balls slapping against him and it almost made him want to vomit. Groaning and holding the silver haired male tighter by the waist the old man groaned in pleasure and filled the hunter with his seed. Which made the hunter gag in disgust. Panting heavily, the man slumped back in his seat his cock going limp to the side. Zero pulled his pants back up and sat back down in the seat. He should get a fucking tip cause the old man didn't wear a condom. Next person who did it Zero was sure to kill.

"You're a good whore." The man stated as he tucked his cock back into his pants and started the car up again. "Get out." The man yawned as he looked over at the other male.

"What!? Aren't you going to drive me back to where you got me?" Zero asked angering the man greatly.

"I'm not doing shit for a whore. Now get the fuck out of my car before I fucking break your face." The man threatened. Gritting his teeth, the hunter got out of the car and slammed the door harshly.

"Fuck you," Zero said as he stuck the finger up at the man before leaving the way he came. He could feel the man's cum run down his leg. Feeling something in his throat Zero rushed over to a nearby bush and threw up everything he had eaten for the day. After he was done he looked down at the vomit. "I better not have gotten a fucking disease from that cunt." Zero swore and continued walking back to the meeting zone.

* * *

"How'd you go?" Kaito asked as he watched Zero approach from the shadows.

"Fucking horrible, he didn't wear a fucking condom and I threw up when I left." Zero stated to his friend who looked at him with concern.

"You didn't...you know...get a disease did you?" Kaito asked in a low voice so the people around him didn't hear.

Shaking his head the hunter replied, "It would be too quick for a disease to kick in like that. It must be something else. Though I really need to make sure people are wearing condoms I don't want to contract anything." Zero cringed. Kaito sighed in relief.

"I'm sure it's just a symptom of a cold. Literally, all we wear are slutty shorts and shirts ALL night in the freezing cold. Maybe you should stay home and get some rest." Kaito suggested but the hunter shook his head in refuse meant.

"I gotta pay bills and get groceries. If this sickness continues I'll have to go to the doctors and that's more money! I can't take any days off." Zero groaned unhappily. Being stuck in such a tight situation sucked, it just made him envy rich people even more. Soon cars began piling up one by one. Collecting more nad more whores.

"Looks like a good night tonight," Kaito stated as he drew out another cigarette.

"Define good," Zero said as he took a cigarette from Kaito and put it in his mouth. Smiling Kaito shook his head and lit another cigarette.

* * *

 **To be continued**

(Authors little comment)

Phew, the second chapter done!


	3. Not an update

I'll be updating real soon, but before I do, I just wanted to let people know that I'm sorry if the story doesn't go the way they want it to turn out. I'm just trying to think what the majority of people would like as an ending to this story. Can't please everyone :P

Also, I'd like to give a huge shoutout to sherryfanfic1999 who has given me wonderful ideas on what I might add to this story.

~BabyMoana


	4. No work today

**Before you read this I will be answering a question a guest asked me. Sadly I can't actually reply to them because they don't have an account so this is the best way to do so.**

 **To dardar1 who asked: Do you plan on making it a tragedy or keeping it happy.**

 **My answer is Happy. I for some reason can't do sad endings. Hurts my heart too much ;-;**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **One week later**

The number of days the hunter kept vomiting seemed to have increased to a week. Getting worse by each day it was the same common thing. Vomiting, headspins and easy dehydration. Every single morning the hunter would start vomiting, then get dizzy by the time for work and be extremely thirsty during sex with customers. The vomiting personally had gotten so bad he did it in the middle of sex with customers and sometimes _on_ customers. ' _Maybe I do have a cold or something.'_ Zero groaned in his head as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. With the $200 the hunter had earned over the past three nights. He had spent it all on warm clothing and medicine. He didn't want to get sick and if dressing warm prevented that, then hunter would do it in a second. He NEEDED to stay healthy. But he felt like absolute rubbish right now and was in no mood to be fucked. But of course, that was his job.

"If shit had a face it'd look like yours," Kaito commented as he handed the twenty-six-year-old a lit cigarette. Glaring unhappily at the other male, Zero took the cigarette and gave it a few puffs.

"I've been fucking sick for a week now." Zero groaned and continued to smoke the cigarette.

"Yeah, and with you constantly 'working' you're not going to get any better." Kaito pointed out and looked over at a nearby pub. "Ya know, I've got $100 and am craving some beer. Come with me please!" The brown haired male begged to the older male. But Zero shook his head and breathed out the puff of smoke.

"No way, bars are always filled with people who are drunk and want to fight. I'd rather keep out of fights." Zero stated and puffed the last of the cigarette before chucking it on the ground. Kaito felt a few wet drops on his arm and forehead making him look up at the sky.

"I don't think you have much choice. Looks like it's gonna rain and in your condition, you wouldn't want to get more sick would you?" Kaito asked as the spitting rain turned into heavier in seconds. Growling Zero walked with Kaito to the bar.

* * *

Upon entering the bar a gust of warmth surrounded the hunter. Zero's shoulders that were tense, fell loose in relaxation. He hadn't felt the warmth of a heater in ages. Kaito walked over to the bar and ordered two drinks. Zero followed through and sat beside him. "I should come in here every night." Zero stated as he looked at the slightly 'Posh' bar. Everything looked so fancy and new. Everyone was chatting away, laughing and cheering. Maybe Zero had the wrong idea of bars all along. The waiter brought them the drinks to which Kaito happily paid for.

"They kick you out if you don't get some kind of drink," Kaito warned to the hunter who was well known for not drinking.

"Well, I drink sometimes, just not as much as you or the others." Zero stated as he picked up his beer and took a sip of it. Unhappily the hunter screwed his face up from the bitter taste but continued to drink it anyway. The more he drank the less disgusting it tasted.

"There you go, good boy," Kaito smirked and took a sip from his own beer. The two sat there in silence, hearing the rain hit the roof hard. "Guess no work today." Kaito pointed out the obvious.

Smiling, Zero shrugged his shoulders with ease. "Oh well, we had a guys night out so who cares." Zero stated and took another sip from his beer. Chuckling Kaito shook his head at the hunter's words.

"I really needed to work today though, I got my rent bill coming in." Kaito reminded, switching on a light bulb in Zero's head.

"Fuck I do too! I've been spending it all on warm clothing, medicine and cigarettes I've fucking forgotten about the bills." Zero groaned and looked outside to see if the weather had gotten any better. But it had gotten worse. Way worse. "Fuck me." Zero groaned depressively.

"Is that your wish?" Kaito joked as he took a mouthful of his beer. Zero merely glared at his friend. "Come on, it's a joke." Kaito grinned but the mood hadn't lightened up.

"I could have sworn jokes were meant to be funny." Zero questioned and smirked in amusement at Kaito's 'Are you serious' expression.

Though the two sat there for another three hours, wasting money on alcohol and chatting away not caring about the hours that ticked by.

* * *

 **To be continued**

Authors little comment

 _(Sorry for the short chapter. Had to get something up tonight before going back to school ;-;)_


	5. Yuki returns

"Niisan!" Yuki's cheery bubbly voice called out to her lover who waited for her patiently within the airport. She had been spending almost a month overseas and was pleased to finally be back. Kaname smiled handsomely at her, making her heart melt at the scene displayed. How could she have been so lucky to get someone as handsome, loving and _loyal_ as Kaname? Kaname opened his arms out wide and pulled the girl into his grasp. Holding her in a loving way which he knew, swept her off her feet.

"I've missed you so much," Kaname stated and kissed the top of Yuki's soft brown hair. Yuki barred her face deep into her fiance's chest. Loving the sweet smell of roses.

"I missed you too." Yuki smiled and hugged the male closer to her delicate body. Kaname could smell her arousal spike and pulled away gently from the girl.

"How about we head home and get to bed?" Kaname asked with a small grin on his face. Furrowing her eyebrows Yuki looked up at Kaname with a confused look.

"But it's nowhere near night," Yuki replied making Kaname chuckled deeply in his throat.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Kaname asked. Yuki blushed red as she and Kaname made their way out of the airport and to the limo that waited out front. Kaname helped put the bags in the back seat before getting in and sitting next to Yuki.

As the two drove off from the airport Kaname wrapped his arm around Yuki's waste. "I ran into Zero the other day," Kaname said, wanting to get some kind of reaction out of the younger girl.

"What!? Really?! I haven't seen him in years! Where is he? How's he going?" Yuki asked question after question.

' _Figured. She must still have some sort of feelings towards him.'_ Kaname thought angrily in his head before replying to her questions.

"Yeah, he's good. He's moved out of the Academy now."

"Really? Well, we should invite him to come for dinner. I miss him and want to see him again." Yuki smiled but the pureblood wasn't happy about the idea.

"I'm sure his busy. After all, he doesn't like purebloods. You're a pureblood now and he wouldn't want to see you." Kaname pushed but he had obviously forgotten how stubborn Yuki could be.

"Trust me, I've been his friend for over fifteen years now. I'll make him come. Next time you see him, please tell him to come for dinner." Yuki smiled, Kaname faked a smile and nodded to the girl. He wasn't going to.

The limo finally stopped at the mansion they both owned and got out of the car. "Now let me show you how much I missed you." Kaname hotly whispered in Yuki's ear and swept the girl up in her arms.

Gasping, Yuki giggled and locked eyes with her lover. "But what about our bags?" Yuki asked as she was being carried bridal style inside the mansion.

"We've got servants for that." Kaname reminded and opened the front door with his powers.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Kaname sat at the kitchen table looking blankly into space. For some reason, his mind wondered to Zero. Something didn't feel right. Something was bugging him to the point where he couldn't even finish sex with Yuki and had to fake an orgasm.

 **(Sorry Yuki but you ain't getting none of Kaname's goods :P)**

As food was put in front of him, Kaname chose to ignore it and continue on with his thoughts. He felt uneasy. Something that purebloods rarely felt. What annoyed the pureblood was that he didn't understand why he felt uneasy. He was worried that Zero would tell Yuki that they slept together, but at the same time, Zero wouldn't do something that stupid.

"Kaname? Is everything alright?" Yuki asked sweetly, snapping the pureblood out of his trance. Kaname turned to the loving girl and nodded slowly.

"Yes, everything in fine," Kaname replied. What a lie.

"I was just worried because you weren't eating your food." Yuki pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't feel hungry. Listen I have to go out for a bit. Is that okay with you?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Of course it is!" Yuki replied cheerfully. "I'll be in the library," Yuki mentioned and watched as Kaname got up.

"I'll be back soon," Kaname said and kissed her forehead before quickly leaving. Yuki melted under the purebloods touch, her lips stuck in a locked smile. She'd been dating the pureblood for Years now and is his Fiance. Maybe it was time to expand their family? Yuki giggled at the idea of being the mother of Kaname's children and rushed off to the library.

* * *

Kaname slowed his car down as he neared the end of the street where he had picked Zero up from. He made sure not to get too close and only watched from a distance as whores gathered. Kaname quickly picked out the friend Zero was with from the crowd. If he's here surely Zero would be too. In the confined room of his car he tried looking for the said silver haired male but to no avail. He was nowhere in sight. Kaname had the temptation to storm over to the brown haired male and demand to know where Zero was. But he refrained from doing so and kept quiet...for now.

After twenty minutes a head full of silver-haired popped up in the crowd, quickly drawing the purebloods attention to it. Kaname sat up and watched closely. Soon Zero's face came out of the crowd and began talking to the brown haired male. Kaname felt a sense of ease when looking at the hunter. He watched as Zero took a cigarette from the male and began talking to him with an upset expression on his face. Curiosity quickly spiked the pureblood. Starting his car back up Kaname drove over to the corner and rolled down his window. Whores swarmed over to him but he ignored their 'flirts' and comments.

Zero spotted the known black car and pushed through the crowd so he could get to the pureblood. "What are you doing here?" Zero asked as he finally made it to the window.

"Get in," Kaname stated as he was trying to avoid all the hands that tried reaching for him. Quickly Zero circled the car and got into the passenger seat. Kaname put his window up and drove off.

"Again, why are you here?" Zero asked as he buckled up his seat belt. Kaname glared at him from the corner of his eye before looking back at the road.

"Yuki wants you to have dinner with us." Kaname lied and continued driving.

"Oh, so your fiance is finally back in Japan huh? Well how about I tell her the fun things her Finance has been doing while she was away?" Zero asked amusingly.

Kaname gritted his teeth harshly, "You aren't that fucking stupid. She wouldn't believe you. And I would kill you straight away."

"All girls have insecurities about their relationship at one stage. I bet she thinks 'How could anyone as rich and handsome as Kaname date someone like me when he could be dating models' or something like that." Zero hissed. Kaname hated to admit it, but Yuki did have those insecurities. Within the month she was gone, Yuki had almost called off their engagement cause she thought Kaname would cheat on her. Which he did but he made sure to trick her mind into thinking other wise.

"Shut up," Kaname growled out angrily.

"Are you going to take me to see her dressed as a whore?" Zero asked curiously. Kaname looked the other up and down before groaning and turning left to head to the shops.

"I fucking hate you." Kaname snarled out. Zero hid his smile from the pureblood. Now he could get some really warm clothes without wasting his own money.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **(Authors little comment)**

You guys won't believe how much I hated writing the whole Yuki scene. I was cringing so hard. Also sorry its short.


	6. Quick note

Hey guys just a quick note saying i wont be updating for awhile. My laptop to my charger broke and will no longer charge my laptop, so I can't update for now. I hope you guys understand and will try my best to update when I can

Love you all

~BabyMoana


	7. Update of charger

**Alright so for my charger, if I have it on a weird angle it does seem to charge my laptop. Though it's gone through nearly 6 years of being pulled at, tripped over, bent etc its coming to its final end. Rip Laptop Charger.**

 **But thankfully I've ordered another one and should be here in a few days. So now that my laptop is charged (Hardly) I'll update soon my stories soon.**

 **Thank you all for understanding!**

 **~BabyMoana**


End file.
